


醉意 I am not drunk

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 新年的慶祝會，雖然跟一大班同學在一起，其實，薩古斯和諾茵兩個人都只想跟對方靜靜渡過。Although Zechs and Noin are in the New Year celebration, they just want to spend time with each other quietly.** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 2





	醉意 I am not drunk

這晚的慶祝晚會很熱鬧。平常不常出現的同學都參加了這次聚會。不難理解，這可是學期中難得的休假，也是畢業前最後一次的元旦聚會。

薩古斯也出席了。

他不是舞會常客，但這次被諾茵遊說成功了。諾茵人緣好，大家都喜歡她，每次聚會都讓她充當聯絡人。她知道他不喜歡熱鬧，所以從沒勉強他參與活動，可是，這次她堅持要他出席。

不想跟我一起倒數元旦嗎？

他記得她那雙明亮的眼睛像月兒彎彎的對他微笑。他沒可能拒絕眼前人兒的請求。雖然在喝過兩杯紅酒後他已躲在一角自娛了。

同學們預訂了一間小小的房間作樂。七彩幻變的燈光投射到地上，同學們在燈光下跳舞、聊天、喝酒…薩古斯拿著酒杯，輕嘆了口氣。

他的目光轉移至吧枱前的女生群。儘管那個矮小的女生混入其他女孩子中，也不難找出她的位置。她通常是站在中心的一個，被人圍繞著的一個。同一時間，她也向他的方向掃視了一眼。只是那麼一剎那，不過他肯定自己捕足到她的表情 — 她又再對他笑了。

然後，她試圖走出人群之中，跌跌撞撞的，東歪西倒的…

他再嘆了口氣。向來做事有分寸的她竟然會喝醉？他上前，從其他女同學的手中接過幾乎要跌倒的她。

「還可以站起來吧？」他扶著她的手。

「我沒喝多少…」試圖站起來，但她整個人都幾乎依靠著薩古斯的臂彎才足以站立。

他撐扶著她，邊拿起她的外套邊引導她走向出口。

他拋下一句「我送她回去」便無視身邊同學的挽留聲離開。

*********************************

街道上的冷空氣使諾茵雪白的臉頰因敏感而變紅。依靠著薩古斯的撐扶而勉強走路，步伐遲緩而且身體不時擅抖。

「不是說過不會讓自己比我先喝醉嗎？」薩古斯半開玩笑的諷刺她。

「誰說我醉了？」諾茵嘴巴呈強，但伴隨的卻是一個玩味的笑容。

這是她今晚第一百個令他心動的笑容。他蹲下，示意她上背︰「讓妳走路天亮也不能回去。」

諾茵也順從的伏在他背上。

背上的女生很安靜，安靜得可以清楚聽到她在他耳邊的呼吸聲。比起剛才熱鬧的氣氛，其實他更享受跟她兩個人的寧靜時刻。

「今天晚上很多星星呢。」抬頭發現頭上那醉人燦爛的星河，他想讓諾茵也看看這光境。可是背上的諾茵沒有回答，似乎真的喝醉了。

他嘆了口氣。

「薩古斯…」背上的人輕聲叫道。他稍稍仰後回應。

「你好像噴了古龍水一樣。」

薩古斯吃吃的笑了起來。「畢業後便會成為見習教官，妳可得注意一下自己的行為，不要為學生帶來壞榜樣。」

「我說我沒有喝醉…」她拍打著對方的背部，試圖站起來，但薩古斯阻止了她。

「乖乖的別亂動，可不要摔下來。」

「我摔倒你會心痛嗎？」很明顯是一句借醉行兇的說話，諾茵帶著濃烈的紅酒氣味靠向薩古斯耳朵輕聲的問道。

薩古斯沒有回答。諾茵也安靜的伏在他背上一動不動。

「諾茵？」薩古斯輕聲叫喚。但背上的女孩沒有回應。背上傳來有規律的呼吸聲，看來她睡著了。

薩古斯低著頭慢慢踱步。

「我怎捨得讓妳摔倒…」他喃喃自語。

他再抬頭望上星空，今晚的銀河是那麼的熣燦。

「新的一年是不是已經到來了呢？」他感慨著，不自覺嘆了口氣，「可以跟妳兩個人一起在夜空下渡過新年，感覺還真不錯。」

突然間，他感到背上的女孩移動了。

「…三、二、一。」諾茵靠近他耳邊說話，聽得出是愉悅的聲音，「新年快樂，薩古斯。」 

薩古斯一怔，回頭想要察看她，發現她也望著自己。

她將食指放在他正要開口的唇前︰「我想我喝醉了。」

她笑著，是個勝利者一般的、甜美的笑容。

** English version**

That was a jolly and lively party in the evening. Classmates who usually didn’t show up often also attended this gathering. It is because this was the last vacation during the semester as well as the last New Year party before graduation.

Zechs was also present.

He was not eager to join party, actually if possible he would reject all invitation. But this time he was convinced by Noin. Noin was popular in the class. Everyone liked her. She was usually as a liaison at every party. She knew that he didn't like crowds, so she never forced him to participate in activities. However she insisted on him to attend this one. 

Don't you want to count down with me?

He remembered her bright eyes smiling at him like a crescent. It is impossible for him to refuse the request from her. Although he hid in a corner to entertain himself after drinking a few glasses of red wine.

The students booked a small party room for fun. Lights in different colors were projected on the ground, and the students danced, chatted, and drank under the lights...Zechs sighed slightly while holding the wine glass.

His eyes shifted to the group of girls in front of the bar. Although the short girl was hidden from other girls, it was not difficult to find her position. She was usually the one standing in the centre, the one surrounded by people. At the same time, she also glanced in his direction. It was only for a moment, but he was sure he caught her expression by himself - she smiled at him again.

Then, she tried to get out of the crowd, moving to him...

He sighed again. She was not always drunk. She was about to fall. He stepped forward and took her from the hands of other classmates. 

"Can you still stand up?" He held her hand.

"I didn't drink much..." She tried to stand up, but she almost relied on Zechs’s arms to stand.

He supported her and guided her to the exit as he picked up her coat.

He told others "I will send her back" and left, even other classmates parsuaded them to stay.

*********************************

The cold air on the street made Noin's cheeks red and pain. She walked reluctantly even with Zechs’ support. Her pace was slow and her body was shaking because of the temparture. 

"Did you say that you wouldn't let yourself get drunk before I was drunk?" Zechs sneered.

"Who said I am drunk?" Even her voice sounded normal, she looked like a drunk girl in her smile. 

Her smile stroked his heart. He squatted down, "You can’t walk back to the base. Let me carry you on my back.”

Noin leaned on his back obediently.

The girl on his back was quiet, so quiet that he could hear her breathing clearly. Compared to the lively party, he enjoyed the quiet moments with her even more.

"There are a lot of stars tonight." He looked up and found the intoxicating galaxy above. He wanted Noin to look at the sky. But Noin on his back didn't answer, she seemed to be really drunk.

He sighed.

"Zechs..." the girl on his back whispered. He leaned back a little to respond.

"Did you spray cologne?"

Zechs chuckled. "You will become a trainee instructor after graduation. You have to pay attention to your behaviour. Don’t set a bad example for your students."

"I said I am not drunk..." She slapped on his back and tried to stand up, but Zechs stopped her.

"Be obedient, don't move, don't fall off."

"What will you feel if I fall?" It was obviously another flirting from her. Noin asked softly against Zechs' ear, with a strong red wine scent.

Zechs did not answer. Noin also quietly leaned on his back motionless.

"Noin?" Zechs whispered. But the girl on his back did not respond. There was a regular sound of breathing from his back. It seemed that she was asleep.

Zechs lowered his head and paced slowly.

"I wouldn't let you fall..." he muttered to himself.

He looked up at the starry sky again, and the Milky Way tonight was so brilliant.

"Is it already the new year?" He sighed, "It feels really good to be able to spend the New Year under the night sky with you."

Suddenly, he felt the girl on his back move.

"...Three, two, one." Noin spoke close to his ear, and he could hear a pleasant voice, "Happy New Year, Zechs."

Zechs was taken aback. He turned around to look at her and found that she was also looking at himself.

She put her finger in front of his lips, "I think I'm drunk."

She smiled, a sweet smile like a winner.


End file.
